


Letting Her Eat Cake

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [20]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Licking, One Shot, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Marie loves to try out new things, and always loves to try it out with Jeanne, be it new foods or something a little more private.
Relationships: Marie Antoinette | Rider/Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler
Series: fate/kinktober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 9





	Letting Her Eat Cake

Marie was somebody who always liked to try out new things, Jeanne had quickly found out after getting to know her. Whether it was out in the world or inside Chaldea, it didn’t matter to her in the slightest. The simple joy of experiencing something unfamiliar was what drove her, and after she discovered something she particularly liked, she would insist on sharing it with those who were close to her. Oftentimes, this meant roping in people like Mozart and Sanson, but when it came to matters which tended to be of a more private nature she always went directly to Jeanne, and it wasn’t as if she was about to say no.

Which was why she was laying naked on Marie’s bed, whipped cream delicately having been sculpted all over Jeanne’s body, with several fruits topping, chocolate sauce, and a few other kinds of sweets having been scattered about as well. It was far from perfect, but Marie delighted in it all the same, sitting in between Jeanne’s spread out legs, looking her over with excitement, eyeing her body as if it was an actual dessert, licking her lips.

In a flash, Marie pounced forwards, her lips being drawn to the sweets that covered Jeanne. Although she was certainly eager as she began to lick the food off of her, she did not hurry her pace, doing so with a delicate amount of care, letting her tongue wander all over Jeanne’s body, not letting a single spot go unchecked. It was as if she wasn’t only looking to taste the sweets, but rather she wanted to taste Jeanne’s body as well. Carefully, delicately, she began lathering Jeanne with her own spit.

“Mm, Jeanne - you look so beautiful like this,” she said in-between licks, praising both her and her body, making her blush with surprise. She wasn’t so sure what about this made Marie feel like she was ‘beautiful’, but a compliment was still a compliment, and it had caught her off guard. Even as Marie delighted in delivering all of this attention and praise onto Jeanne, she simply laid there, taking it all with equal amounts bashfulness and pride, unsure what she should even say beside slightly covering her face with her hand as she let out quite whimpers whenever Marie paid particular attention to a sensitive part of her body.

It seemed to go on forever, as Marie’s tongue went over every part of her body, darting over her breasts to her belly buttons and even her thighs. Yet she never stayed in the same place for long - only doing enough before moving onto the next part, never wasting any time as she delicately worshipped every bart of Jeanne’s body. It made Jeanne shiver in delight, all this attention being paid directly to her making her want even more in a way, a part of her wanting something more. Yet Marie never went that step, always skirting over the threshold, as if she was holding it over Jeanne’s head and waiting for her to take the bait.

Maybe Jeanne would, the next time they did this, she decided after they were done for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
